Quand on ne se contrôle plus
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Clay est prisonnier depuis un temps qui lui semble une éternité sur l'île de la blackroom de l'Animus. Seul, privé de contact humain depuis si longtemps, il commence à sentir monter en lui un désir corporel qu'il ne parvient plus à assouvir seul. Heureusement pour lui, Desmond se retrouve enfermé à son tour. Succombera-t-il au physique appréciable du jeune homme ? YAOI LEMON


_Bonjours tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël. Comme vous avez été beaucoup à me le demander, et comme je vous avais promis d'en faire un, voici mon premier __**yaoi lemon**__ ! Considérer ça comme mon cadeau de fin d'année et de remerciement !_

_Cepetit OS met en scène Clay et Desmond et j'ignore complètement s'il est convenable ou pas. Comme je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon de ma vie, donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira. __Je suis tout à fait ouvert aux critiques et aux suggestions, car après tout : c'est grâce à vous si je peux progresser à chaque fois ! ^_^ _

**_Je tiens aussi à remercier encore une fois LPG, qui a gentiment accepter de m'aider en meconseillant et en corrigeant les quelques fautes (principalement d'orthographe,on ne se refait pas ^_^ ) que j'ai pu commettre dans la version de départ. Elle a vraiment fait un travail formidable, alors encore merci LPG !_**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages, ni l'îles de la blackroom, ni l'Animus ne m'apartiennent. Le tout est la propriété d'Ubisoft, pour ceux qui en douterait encore XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

**Quand on ne se contrôle plus**

Il aurait dû réfléchir avant. Avant quoi ? Et bien, avant de charger une copie de sa mémoire dans l'Animus. Bien sûr, on lui avait confié une mission et il la mènerait à bien, seulement, il aurait dû mieux réfléchir avant d'agir. Modifier quelques petits détails, enlever certains défauts qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Bon, il fallait dire qu'il ne se serait jamais douté que les pulsions physiques demeuraient, même lorsque l'on n'était plus qu'un programme dans un PC, et il avait manqué de temps. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu, s'il avait disposé ne serait-ce que de quelques minutes supplémentaires, y songer et créer un ordre d'inhibition à l'encontre de ces foutues pulsions. S'il ne s'était encore agit que de la sensation de faim ou de soif, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème, on peut très bien supporter un estomac qui crie famine, on les y avait entraînés à la ferme du bonheur, au camp des Assassins. Non, le problème était plutôt le désir. L'appel de la chair, cette foutue pulsion biophysique qui poussait les êtres vivants à absolument vouloir s'adonner au coït.

Sur le coup, Clay Kaczmarek se sentait vraiment con. Il s'était suicidé volontairement, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait bloqué sous la forme d'un simple programme dans une machine, paumé sur une île minuscule, attendant désespérément l'arrivée d'un parfait inconnu à qui il devait délivrer un message stupide, avec une faim monstrueuse, une soif quasi démoniaque et l'envie de s'accoupler avec la première créature vivante venue… Mais quelle misère ! En fait, il se demandait sincèrement ce qui était le plus pénible ; le fait d'avoir la gaule à longueur de temps et de ne pas réussir à calmer ses ardeurs même en recourant au plaisir solitaire, ou celui d'être seul ? Oui, car la solitude était aussi un facteur de folie. Déjà qu'il n'était plus très sain d'esprit avant d'arriver ici, l'isolement commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait envie de pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation, et non pas ces interminables monologues qu'il s'offrait avec les cailloux de l'île.

Bref, voici à quoi pensait Clay, assis sur un des mégalithes de la blackroom de l'Animus, au moment où se produisit le « miracle » de l'année. En contrebas, sur la plage, commença à apparaître une forme vaguement humanoïde. Allongé sur le sol, sur le ventre, un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge commençait à se former telle une image d'imprimerie, couche par couche. Les yeux écarquillés, jubilant intérieurement, l'informaticien sauta à bas son promontoire et dévala la pente herbeuse pour rejoindre sa maigre bordure de sable. Il trébucha presque dans les grains clairs et se laissa tomber à genoux près du nouvel arrivant. Il le retourna sur le dos, et le détailla d'un œil circonspect. Alors c'était ça Desmond ?! Un simple jeune homme tout à fait ordinaire. Et c'était sur les épaules de ce type que l'avenir du monde reposait ? Sans dec' ?! Junon se foutait de sa gueule !

Soupirant, presque déçu (car il attendait quelqu'un de plus… disons solide), Clay s'assis en tailleur sur la plage, arborant une moue dédaigneuse, les bras croisés. Il se demandait de plus en plus sérieusement s'il avait bien fait d'accepter les ordres de la déité. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre que l'autre se réveille ? Sûrement pas si longtemps que cela, juste suffisamment pour qu'il prenne racine en patientant. Soupirant encore, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et tâcha de se convaincre que sa pseudo-existence n'était pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'y parvint pas. Rouvrant les paupières, il observa une fois encore son nouveau camarade d'infortune. Son visage d'abord : il n'était pas trop laid. En fait, il était même plutôt beau. Des traits légèrement marqués mais sans être complètement burinés, de jolis cheveux noirs coupés courts, une cicatrice au coin de la lèvre, formant une interruption dans la barbe naissante. Le regard de Clay glissa lentement sur les larges épaules, puis plus bas, finissant sur les jambes. Inconsciemment, il trouva le jeune homme plutôt désirable…

Désirable ?! Pourquoi était-ce ce mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit ?! Il se releva d'un coup, se massant les tempes d'une main, se disant que cette foutue solitude l'avait vraiment rendu définitivement cinglé. Il venait de fantasmer, durant une très courte seconde, sur un mec. Ça n'allait vraiment plus. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, ses yeux allèrent instinctivement se reposer sur l'entrejambe de Desmond. Mais merde ! songea le trentenaire en tapant rageusement du talon. Il était donc en manque à ce point là ? A sa décharge, il n'avait pourtant jamais été gay. Mais visiblement, son organisme n'était pas au courant car il sentait le sang descendre alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait quelque peu, sa respiration devenant plus pénible. Il se détourna et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Il allait aller se calmer un peu plus loin, quitte à se masturber derrière un rocher en fantasmant sur une belle femme à la poitrine généreuse, et on en parlerait plus. Il parcourut quelques mètres, puis s'immobilisa. Ça y était, il était en érection, et le frottement de son pantalon n'arrangeait rien, lui procurant des frissons. Enervé, il gonfla ses poumons, fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux (de l'avant vers l'arrière, même s'il était perdu sur une île virtuelle, il voulait rester coiffé correctement ), s'étirant le dos au passage. Que devait-il faire au juste ? Retourner vers son nouveau camarade et le violer, ou attendre que ça passe tout seul ? Mais il savait qu'au point où il en était, ça ne passerait pas tout seul. Le moindre frottement contribuait à accentuer encore sa gaule. D'ailleurs, la pression artérielle dans cette partie de son anatomie était tellement élevée en cet instant que ça lui en faisait presque mal. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, puis revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit près du « seul espoir de la Terre », le regardant une fois de plus de long en large. Ouais, désirable, c'était bien le mot. Il dégageait une aura plutôt attirante, alors pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis, s'il y avait tellement d'homosexuels sur la terre, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Si ça se trouvait, avec une femme ou un homme, ça revenait au même. Pourtant, il se demandait déjà comment il devait procéder. La technique d'approche devait sans doute être différente. Il savait comment rendre une partie de jambes en l'air inoubliable avec une nana, mais un mec ? Comment rendre la chose intéressante avec un autre homme ? Il se pinça les lèvres, se posant mille et une questions, les sourcils froncés. Jetant un ultime regard au visage de Desmond, il prit une grande inspiration et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Le sujet 17 bougea légèrement. Il était en train de reprendre conscience, émettant une sorte de grognement étouffé, son front se plissant légèrement. Clay paniqua un peu. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'assouvir ses pulsions sur une personne endormie, mais il ignorait totalement comment l'autre allait réagir en découvrant une personne à califourchon sur lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il existait des réveils moins troublants. Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, car les paupières de son futur hypothétique amant commençaient à s'agiter. Dans quelques secondes, il allait ouvrir les yeux et il serait trop tard pour reculer ou tenter de s'expliquer. Sans même réfléchir, il commença à déboucler sa ceinture et, d'un geste vif, la sortit de ses sangles.  
Voilà, Desmond ouvrait doucement les yeux, les gardant plissés à cause de la lumière trop violente de la blackroom. Des plissures apparurent sur son front. Il était en plein questionnement intérieur, se demandant où il se trouvait, qui était ce type bizarre qui le regardait et ce qu'il avait fait avant de se retrouver ici. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, la deuxième interrogation venant de prendre le dessus sur le reste et il parla d'une voix pâteuse :

-Seize ?

-Salut, fut la seule réponse qui vint instinctivement à Clay.

-On est où ? demanda Desmond en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, soudainement inquiet. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je te demande pardon, répondit l'autre, paniquant légèrement.

-Pardon ? Pardon pour quoi ?! sursauta l'autre en lui lançant un regard d'enfant apeuré.

Sentant que s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas immédiatement, il allait renoncer et perdre toute prestance et toute crédibilité pour après. Il s'était auto-convaincu quelques instant plus tôt, au moment où Desmond reprenait conscience, qu'il valait mieux ne pas se poser trop de questions, et y aller carrément tête baissée. Autant se la jouer dominateur et sûr de lui, ça lui éviterait peut-être l'humiliation de passer pour un imbécile. Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir, il se laissa presque tomber sur lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri de surprise, semblable à un couinement de petit animal, mais ne se laissa pas faire. Il serra la mâchoire, se doutant de se qui suivrait, et se débattit, tentant de repousser son agresseur, de l'éloigner à l'aide de ses bras, mais il était en position de faiblesse. Le sujet 16 s'assit à moitié sur son ventre, l'empêchant de se donner de l'élan, et lui plaqua les bras au sol. Il constata avec déception qu'en réalité, malgré l'effet de transfert, sa « victime » n'était pas très forte, ou alors c'était lui qui avait un regain d'énergie, allez savoir. Cessant d'essayer de l'embrasser, car constatant que ça ne menait à rien, il fit glisser les bras de Desmond jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, joignant les poignets ensemble, et, tout en les maintenant fermement d'une main, les attacha à l'aide de la ceinture. L'autre lui lançait des regards courroucés. Etrangement, il trouva cela presque excitant, retrouvant petit à petit cette euphorie que possédaient ses ancêtres lorsqu'ils prenaient le dessus sur un adversaire.

Sitôt qu'il lâcha les poignets liés, le noiraud tenta de lui asséner, malgré tout, des coups de poings, mais la chose était désormais bien plus difficile et les impacts n'avaient presque aucune force. Souriant d'une façon, en vérité, presque malsaine, Clay asséna une gifle avec le revers de la main à son otage. En réalité, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il sentait le sadisme de l'un de ses ancêtres (un psychopathe ayant vécu et servi sous Robespierre, responsable des interrogatoires des Nobles en déroute) reprendre le dessus malgré lui. La joue de Desmond était rouge vif, sa tête ayant basculé sur le côté, dans le sable. Comme il ne semblait plus vraiment réagir, sûrement trop choqué par la tournure des évènements, Clay le sadique lui saisit la mâchoire d'une main et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il voyait un mépris évident dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, et cela le fit frémir d'horreur et jubiler tout à la fois. Deux sentiments parfaitement contradictoires, uniquement dus à ce foutu effet de transfert. Il sentit la mentalité du psychopathe prendre de plus en plus le contrôle, au point de parler à sa place.

-Maintenant y a deux manières de faire petit : soit tu te montres conciliant, tu me donnes ce que je veux, et si ça se trouve tu y prendras aussi du plaisir ; soit tu joues au con et dans ce cas j'hésiterais pas à te faire mal s'il le faut. A toi de voir.

Voyant qu'il cessait de se débattre, le dévisageant d'un air dégoûté et méprisant, le blondinet sourit d'un air quasiment carnassier en déclarant :

-Sage décision… Maintenant tire la langue !

Le sujet 17 hésita un instant, détournant le regard, puis entrouvrit la bouche, retenant son souffle, et s'exécuta. Clay n'attendit pas davantage, et approcha à nouveau son visage de celui de son prisonnier. Il ressentait son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, pulsant dans tout son corps, gonflant encore d'avantage les corps caverneux à lui en faire mal. Comme il avait encore un minimum le contrôle, il déposa d'abord ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il perdit rapidement contenance et sa langue s'insinua presque de force entre les lèvres, as séchées par la peur, de Desmond. Il effleura le muscle lingual de ce dernier, en faisant une fois le tour, essayant de la détailler, puis un second, et un troisième, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, s'attardant quelques secondes sur la veine du dessous. La sensation, au final, était exactement la même qu'avec une femme. Il n'y avait, pour le moment, aucune différence dans la texture ou dans la méthode, même si l'autre ne semblait pas y mettre la moindre bonne volonté, se laissant faire sans donner de réponse. Tant pis, il continua, explorant petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre l'intérieur de la bouche du jeune homme, s'attardant cette fois sur le palais, car cela semblait le faire frissonner. Venait-il de trouver la première zone érogène ? Très probablement, car il y eut un minuscule gémissement, presque inaudible, mais bien présent. Pour le forcer à réagir et à y mettre un peu du sien (sinon ça allait vraiment être chiant), Clay enfonça sa langue un peu plus profondément, glissant vers le fond de la gorge. Cela eut l'effet escompté, car Desmond, pour prévenir toute éventualité de spasme de vomissement, vint à sa rencontre pour lui bloquer le chemin et le ramener plus en avant, s'enroulant. Ravi de cette réussite, le tortionnaire s'adonna encore quelques instants à cette valse, mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, puis décida enfin de rompre le lien. En ressortant sa langue de la bouche de l'autre, un filet de salive se forma et se rompit presque immédiatement, retombant sans grâce sur le menton du sujet 17.

Avec un sourire avide, le maître du jeu plaqua sa langue à la base du trait de salive, juste au-dessus de la pomme d'Adam, et remonta très lentement le long de ce fil d'Ariane transparent. Desmond frémit. Visiblement, malgré sa réticence évidente, il ne pouvait pas aller contre toutes ces petites connexions nerveuses placées à fleur de peau, qui envoyaient des électrochocs agréables à son cerveau. La langue de Clay passa sur les lèvres encore tièdes et humides du baiser torride, puis se détacha une seconde, effleurant à peine la joue, pour aller s'amuser avec l'oreille droite. Il s'y attarda quelques instants, pendant que d'une main il faisait glisser la fermeture du sweat-shirt du noiraud. Il attaqua ensuite l'autre oreille alors qu'il passait le bout de ses doigts sous le tee-shirt, effleurant la peau juste au niveau du nombril, remontant très lentement, comme une caresse, plus haut. Son poignet entraînait le tissu avec lui, découvrant la peau légèrement basanée du jeune homme, qui émit un souffle rauque accompagné d'un léger frisson. Son index entra après rapidement en contact avec une petite pointe de chaire plus lisse. Il s'arrêta dessus, tournant doucement autour de la pointe qui commença à durcir. Définitivement, les réactions physiques étaient très proches de celles des femmes. Jusque-là du moins. Lâchant enfin le lobe de l'oreille, qu'il était en train de mordiller, il décida d'aller s'attaquer aux tétons. A peine sa langue effleura le petit cercle de chair rosi qu'un frisson plus fort parcourut l'échine du « supplicié ». Cela fit revenir le côté sadique, et Clay décida d'y aller un peu plus franchement, pinçant légèrement la pointe voisine pendant qu'il commençait à taquiner la première avec les dents.

Le souffle de Desmond commençait à se saccader alors que son corps s'empourprait, sa peau devenant plus tiède. Son tortionnaire inversa ensuite ses taquineries. Lorsqu'il fut lassé de jouer ainsi avec les mamelons, il laissa la langue glisser plus bas, vers le ventre, allant s'intéresser au nombril. Pendant qu'il encerclait l'emplacement primordial du cordon ombilical, une de ses mains glissa plus bas, toujours plus bas, se déposant sur l'entrejambe du prisonnier et le caressant à travers le jean. Une bosse s'y dessinait déjà, et il n'eut pas beaucoup de travail à fournir pour que son contenu durcisse davantage. Il cessa alors de jouer de sa langue et déposa un baiser sur le nombril, puis un centimètre plus bas, puis encore en-dessous, suivant le fin chemin de poils qui se dessinait. Arrivant au bord du pantalon, il défit le bouton d'une main, attrapa ensuite les rebords du jeans et du caleçon ensemble, déglutit en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout arrêter là, puis se ressaisit et tira doucement. Desmond releva légèrement le bassin (ce devait être parfaitement inconscient car son regard démontrait une grande réticence), facilitant ainsi le travail de Clay, qui tira les vêtements jusqu'à ses chevilles, les retirant carrément pour les déposer (jeter serait plus correct) à côté. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil au pénis en érection du jeune homme. Il eut un sourire intérieur. Bien que celui-ci ait une taille tout à fait acceptable, et même au-dessus des moyennes statistiques, le sien était légèrement plus gros. Il se trouva très con en se rendant compte de la bêtise de cette considération. Peu importait.

Desmond avait redressé la tête, l'observant avec une sorte d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il se demandait très certainement ce qui allait suivre, bien que la réponse lui paraisse évidente. Le sujet 16 l'observa se redresser sur les genoux, et observer sa proie de haut. Finalement, le corps d'un homme n'était pas si désagréable à regarder. La vision d'une verge érigée avait même quelque chose de plutôt excitant. Mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment se trouvait un peu plus bas. Il profita d'être presque dressé pour retirer sa propre chemise, dévoilant son torse aux muscles bien dessinés, orné de multiples cicatrices, puis se repencha sur sa victime, décidant pour la détendre un peu de l'embrasser encore une fois. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et fit légèrement pression avec sa langue pour lui indiquer qu'il devait les écarter. Il retourna explorer la cavité buccale, jouant une fois encore avec la langue de l'autre. Dans le même temps, il décida de s'occuper un peu du bas, faisant glisser les doigts de sa main gauche le long de la verge tendue, s'attardant quelques secondes de plus sur l'encolure du gland. La respiration de Desmond se saccada encore, et un spasme de plaisir traversa son corps. Ravi, Clay resserra la main sur tout le membre et commença des mouvements de haut en bas, le pouce tendu pour continuer de frotter la partie charnue. Il varia la vitesse et la pression de ses va-et-vient, faisant frissonner l'autre, dont le bassin commençait à se soulever légèrement, un réflexe physique typique de la gent masculine. Desmond commença à émettre de petits râles de plaisir, le souffle court. Décidant que le jeu commençait à tarder un peu ( il avait l'impression que son propre pénis allait exploser tant il était tendu ), il rompit le baiser, et sans attendre de consentement ou quelque autre réaction, il lui glissa deux doigts dans la bouche. Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris et sursauta, puis il lui jeta un regard haineux car il savait à quoi ses doigts allaient être destinés. Hélas, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir échapper à ce qui allait suivre et fit ce que son tortionnaire attendait certainement de lui, et enroula sa langue autour des doigts, les humidifiant au maximum avec sa salive.

Satisfait, Clay les retira, puis se décala, posant ses genoux entre les jambes de son prisonnier. Continuant de le masturber, il déposa le bout de son majeur contre l'anneau de chair marquant l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune homme, et pressa légèrement. Le doigt s'enfonça doucement, une phalange après l'autre. L'espace qu'il découvrait était, tactilement, assez proche d'un vagin. C'était mou, sinueux et chaud, un peu sec toutefois. Les muscles se pressaient autour de l'intrus, resserrant leurs anneaux pour bloquer le passage. Décidé à rendre l'endroit un peu plus accueillant pour lui, il fit quelques mouvements à l'intérieur, pliant légèrement le doigt, le détendant, ressortant à moitié, replongeant, donnant une rotation en bougeant le poignet. Cela ne semblait pas être agréable car Desmond grogna un peu, mais son dominateur compensait en continuant de le branler. Après une bonne minute, il songea qu'il était temps de mettre un deuxième et même un troisième doigt. Nouveau grognement accompagné d'un sursaut. Il continua son petit massage et fut surpris de remarquer que l'endroit, en plus de se détendre lentement, s'élargissait de manière perceptible, commençait à s'humidifier. Le blond en fut étonné, il n'aurait jamais songé que cette partie pouvait aussi « mouiller », à défaut d'un autre terme. A la texture, on aurait dit de ces lubrifiants vendus en pharmacie. Il écarta encore une fois ses doigts pour agrandir le passage, puis les retira.  
Excité au dernier degré, il défit les boutons de son pantalon, se releva pour le virer en une fois avec son caleçon et les jeta sur les affaires de Desmond. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de s'occuper de lui à présent. Le jeune homme tressaillit quant l'autre reprit sa place, l'attrapant par le bassin en passant ses bras dessous ses jambes, les faisant passer par-dessus ses propres épaules. Seize lança un regard embué de désir à son vis-à-vis, qui continuait de le regarder avec mépris. Voyant qu'il n'aurait de toute manière droit à aucun consentement de dernière minute, il souleva le bassin de l'autre et guida sa verge d'une main jusqu'à l'entrée, pressant d'abord doucement pour ne pas non plus le brusquer. Desmond ferma les yeux et grimaça lorsque le gland passa le seuil. Il ressentit un affreux tiraillement dans son bas-ventre quant le reste du membre suivit. C'était plutôt désagréable, et son violeur ne semblait pas avoir de grandes considérations sur ce qu'il pouvait bien éprouver.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, ledit violeur resta immobile un certain temps, attendant que sa victime se soit habituée à sa présence. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que ce fut le cas (quand les tremblements de douleur qui secouaient le jeune homme s'estompèrent) il recula, puis s'enfonça encore. Desmond grogna une fois de plus, le visage crispé, retenant visiblement une envie de crier de souffrance. Accélérant le mouvement de va-et-vient, Clay sentit son corps s'embraser, la sensation qu'il éprouvait était vraiment incroyable. Le plaisir irradiait dans tout son corps, remontant le long de son échine, provocant des vagues de pure jouissance. En plus, le chemin était étroit et enserrait bien son jonc, renforçant encore le frottement, la chair contre la chair. Il était pris au piège du désir de toujours plus de sensations et, passant les bras sous le dos de Desmond, le força à se redresser. Comme de toute manière, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour éviter quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'exécuta à contre cœur, haletant. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi en position assise, ce qui permis une pénétration plus profonde. Toujours liés, Desmond passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son tortionnaire. C'était à peu près la seule position qui lui évitait de ce démettre les épaules. Il retint un gémissement lorsque les mains de l'autre vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, les attrapant fermement en poussant vers le bas. Leurs bassins produisaient un léger claquement en se percutant. Le jeune homme grimaçait, c'était un mélanger doux-amer de « j'éprouve une jouissance physique » et de « je suis humilié et je te hais ! ». Les yeux embués par ce plaisir charnel qu'il avait tant attendu, le souffle court, Clay sentit que la partie allait toucher à sa fin. Déjà, hélas. Enfin, il n'avait jamais été très long, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il faisait généralement durer le plaisir des préliminaires pour palier ce manque de sa part. Le choc électrique qui parcourut son corps lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester encore, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait subir à l'autre, il se devait par respect de ne pas en plus venir en lui. Ça aurait été indécent et particulièrement barbare de sa part.

Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de Desmond pour le soutenir quant il le fit se remettre en position allongée et tenta de profiter encore un peu, quitte à tenter le diable, accélérant, pilonnant même. Au moment de l'orgasme, il réussit dans un effort de volonté presque douloureux, à se retirer à temps. Sa semence s'étala alors sur le ventre et le torse du jeune homme, qui eut un frisson de dégoût au contact de cette substance tiède et visqueuse. Il se dit que le cauchemar était enfin fini, mais il se trompait.

Le blond décida, pour se sentir moins coupable de tout ce qu'il venait de faire, de finir Desmond. Et il connaissait un moyen simple et plutôt efficace ( en tout cas, pour lui cette méthode fonctionnait ), bien que l'idée le répugne. Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir ou de faire machine arrière, il se pencha au-dessus du noiraud, et prit sa verge en bouche sans se poser de question. L'autre tressaillit au contact chaud de la langue de Clay. Surtout que celui-ci s'appliqua, un peu maladroitement certes, à faire les choses correctement. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la verge, massant les petites veines, se servant de ses lèvres comme d'un étau pour recréer vaguement la pression qu'avaient fourni les muscles intérieurs. Après peu de temps, les abdos de Desmond se contractèrent légèrement et il émit un râle étouffé de plaisir. C'était le signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à…

Trop tard, le liquide amer se répandit dans la bouche de Clay, qui sursauta vivement en se relevant d'un coup. Ecœuré par cette chose au goût désagréable et à la texture incertaine, il cracha dans le sable en criant intérieurement pardon à toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues et qui avaient subit le même sort par sa bêtise. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une personne qui avale était un spectacle excitant, il s'en repentait à présent. Il se jeta à moitié vers l'eau toute proche et se rinça la bouche avec. Quand ce fut fait, il jeta un regard à Desmond, qui le regardait avec toujours autant de haine, l'air épuisé.

Le sujet 16 revint près de lui, se rhabilla rapidement, puis se pencha et délia les mains du jeune homme, lui rendant sa liberté. Il n'osa pas le regarder directement dans les yeux, détournant le regard sur un point à côté.

-Je… suis désolé, lâcha-t-il, mal à l'aise.

L'autre ne bougea pas, il semblait encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer, le fixant avec haine. Clay se pencha pour ramasser les affaires de celui-ci et les lui tendit alors qu'il se redressait en position assise. Il les attrapa, les lui arrachant presque des mains, et regarda vers le large sans piper mot. Le blond imagina aisément que Desmond ne lui ferait plus confiance, et le mépriserait probablement. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. De toute manière, il était voué à disparaître définitivement une fois le programme de la blackroom réinitialisé, ce qui arriverait dès que le jeune homme aurait terminé de synchroniser la mémoire de son ancêtre italien. Et les évènements qui venaient de se produire allaient le pousser à finir l'exploration des souvenirs d'Ezio le plus rapidement possible.

-Quand tu te seras remis (si tu arrives à te remettre), commença l'informaticien, je t'expliquerais la raison de tout ça…

Desmond ne répondit toujours pas, faisant mine de ne pas relever sa présence. Soupirant, se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur stratégique et de faire échouer en partie la mission donnée par Junon, il s'éloigna le long de la plage, laissant l'autre seul. Il regagna les hauteurs de l'île et se laissa tomber par terre, en position assise, dos à l'un des mégalithes.

Il aurait dû réfléchir avant. Avant quoi ?

Avant d'être un imbécile.

Avant de succomber à ses pulsions…

* * *

_Alors ? défi relevé ou échoué ?_


End file.
